


His Patria

by remedioshername



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 18th Century, Death, F/M, Musical, Second Act, War, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Elizabeth is a French girl who wants what's best for Enjorlas, her former lover.





	1. I.

1832

Elizabeth was left alone in the streets, wandering around near the Café Musain. It’s not a lovely night to get off the risky street, but she doesn’t have a choice. She wants to be alone. As she sat down, she thinks of what Marius had said to her the previous hours about Enjorlas’ plan for the Les Amis. A revolution, as what Marius described. It was terrifying for her part, ever since she had known the union that the two young men were involve and planning to overthrow the regime. Will they succeed? If not, what will happen to them?

 _“Make him think about his plan. You’re our only hope.”_ Those words she heard directly from Marius struck her. How can she be their only hope? Or was it just for Marius? Before she overthinks about their discussion earlier, she decided to go back to the flat she way staying and dream for the rest of the night.

The next morning, she was greeted by Eponine on the streets. Although she looks weak, which Elizabeth suspects, Eponine smiled and chimed, “Good morning, Mademoiselle!” while she passed her way. Elizabeth continues to walk to find Marius inside the Café the Les Amis were staying. Although Enjorlas was nowhere to be found.

“El, have you decided about it?” asked Marius, making Elizabeth feel nervous while remembering their discussion yesterday. She can’t say anything and smiled nervously leaving her with no choice but to nod and tried to think of what to say to Enjorlas. She sat down on an unoccupied chair and sat quietly until Jehan joins her.

Jehan looks at her while she looks back at him. Both were not saying a word, until Elizabeth clears her throat. “You don’t have to do it, El. See, Marius met his ‘soulmate’, as he speaks of it last night, and I don’t know why he doesn’t want Enjorlas’ idea.” Jehan sighed, “If I may be you, I wouldn’t do it. You know Enjorlas. He loves Patria so much.” Elizabeth looks at him in awe and said no word, a cue for Jehan to leave her alone, again.

And then she thought, _But I was his Patria._


	2. II.

1828

Elizabeth was Enjorlas’ fiancée before. Unfortunately, for Elizabeth, Enjorlas decided to let their relationship end and remained to be friends for the past months. Elizabeth thought it was hard but coped up after it happened, but one of the reason is she avoided going to the Café. Which let her healed fast enough. But knowing she was now back in the Café, and learning about Enjorlas leading a revolution to overthrow the regime, she just wants to let him stay inside his flat and let him read books.

Books, that’s where Enjorlas was opened to the thought of the revolution (and also the false hopes of the Government for the Bourgeoisie). But one fact everyone must know for Enjorlas, his father is a well-known businessman in the Upper Class towns of Paris, but not where they are now.

But how did the two end up being together? Enjorlas accidentally bumped in to Elizabeth on the streets of Paris on the morning of the 15th of July. Enjorlas offered some help for Elizabeth for picking some books and groceries she bought a while ago, that’s where their relationship bloom. But with Elizabeth being hesitant about their relationship. How his words inflame the public to being the leader of Les Amis, she predicted what has come to their relationship. It ended.

1832

“Is there something bothering you?” Enjorlas asked, letting Elizabeth swept her memory from the past years. She looks at him, not knowing what to answer but shook her head, remembering Jehan’s words, _“He loves Patria so much”._ Enjorlas nods and proceeds upstairs, where the meeting is going to be led. A plan to win over the regime they are under. Elizabeth sat still, deciding to whether she should be ordering her supper here or not.

She stands up and started to walk when Gavroche passed her and ran upstairs. She noticed something, something wrong.

 _“General Lamarque is dead!”_ she overheard, the people starts to panic upstairs but Enjorlas was there. The panicked that she heard started to be a mumble and ended with silence. She was waiting what was going to happen next. Waiting for something she wasn’t going to be amused.

_“This is the sign that I have been waiting. The time where we are going to show them the equality and justice for us!”_


	3. III.

1832

She left the Café Musain and ran to her flat as fast as she could, all she could think of right now is what Enjorlas said at the Café earlier, he’s going to lead the revolution and no one’s stopping him. Even her. She sat down on her bed, staring at the opened window, seeing the full moon bloom on the night sky. She needs to think of a plan to save the people she’s been involve in and that is what she’s been doing throughout the night.

She looks at the Café from her window in the morning, it was half-empty. It’s happening too fast, today’s the day where Lamarque’s body is going to be buried and will be paraded at the Plaza in the afternoon. _They’re thinking of their plan later._ She thought. Then decided to do the plan she was thinking last night. She took Enjorlas’ clothes that was left from her flat and dressed up. When she was finished, she looked at the mirror and tied her hair up, with the hat her father gave her before, she covered it and got out of the apartment.

Together with the Les Amis, they march to the plaza and stood there, waiting for the cue to start a revolution. Elizabeth’s chest was beating as fast as it can, looking at her surroundings to see if someone already saw her under a man’s dress. While Lamarque’s coffin was parading in the plaza, the boys started to sing a song, a song she was unfamiliar with so she can’t keep up. She started to walk away from where she is standing since she is actually near Enjorlas earlier, fighting her urge to tell him to stop what he was planning to do. But she didn’t have the courage that’s why she left.

After she left her place earlier, that’s where the people started panicking, and running, and shouting, the song ended and a gun shot was heard in the area, two times. She didn’t look back but she ran back to the Café. She didn’t want to get involve in the plaza earlier, before she reached the Café, she rested at a wall near it and saw Eponine, dressed as a man too. She took her right arm, making Eponine startle.

When she saw that it was just Elizabeth, she was relieved to see her. “Mademoiselle, please don’t that again… Why are you dressed as a bloke?” she asked her, a bit worried.

But Elizabeth just asked her back the same, “Why are you?” but they were quiet for a second, only hearing the boys from the Les Amis, telling the people on the streets that the war is coming, alerting them. Many closed their windows, doors and ran away. Elizabeth sighed, “I was planning to talk to Enjorlas but I didn’t. To let him stop the revolution, you know, we can always fight but not in the sense of violence…” Eponine nodded, understanding little.

“I’m going after Marius. To give this.” Eponine said and took a letter from her jacket. A bit crumpled.


	4. IV.

1832, First Battle

After talking with Eponine earlier, and looking at the people coming over, including Enjorlas and Marius, she goes inside the Café. She is seeing the people, working for a barricade to be made. She sat down and saw Grantaire at a corner, passed out after drinking too much from his bottle she shook her head, _In times like this, he still drinks his liquor._ She thought and just continue to watch over the barricade, she overheard that they’re waiting now for a man who volunteered to be their spy and get some information about the French Army but he came back after the sun sets.

“We need to calm down, they’re not planning to attack us tonight. We need to rest, so we can use our power to kill the men.” he said, but Gavroche surprisingly got up on the Barricade.

“Liar!” everyone is now confused, even Elizabeth, making her stand up and go the scene. “You’re not a spy, you’re the Inspector!” with this, Enjorlas and the boys looked at the man closely, realizing he was right. The Inspector fought but failed since Enjorlas knocked him down. They put him inside the Café, tied and got back at the Barricade, now hearing a faint march coming near them. Elizabeth was scared, she didn’t know what to do. Enjorlas keeps on glancing at her, making her more nervous.

She keeps on thinking about what will happen to them that she didn’t realize that Enjorlas was already standing near her, recognizing her, “El, what are you doing here?” he asked and she looked at him, shocked.

“I… Enjorlas… You…” but they were cut by the man who leads the French Army, asking who’s here. In their place. Enjorlas ran in the Barricade, still hiding and answered back.

“French Revolution!” he shouted, echoing through the walls of the street.

But with no consideration, the man said “Fire!” that’s where the revolution started, Elizabeth started to duck and goes inside the Café.

But the streets became quiet. When Elizabeth now hears a faint shout, she got out of the Café and saw Marius, holding a barrel. Threatening the French Army. “… Or I’ll blow us up.” was all she heard then she starts to feel nervous again. All she ever wanted was to get out of here soon. But the Army started to flee and the people at the barricade started cheering and angry at Marius at the same time. She looks at Enjorlas and saw him nod, she did the same and look at Marius, only finding out that Eponine was badly wounded. But she didn’t go near her, she wants them to have some time. She just watched them, Eponine handing the letter to Marius and slowly, she’s sleeping. Like an angel, while Marius weeps for her, kissing her forehead as she wished.


	5. V.

1832, Second Battle

The streets became quiet again and now she’s planning to escape from the Barricades. She thought going in to the war was easy, but now it’s not. She goes inside the Café, when she felt that someone was behind her.

“Oh, Enjorlas. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be outside?” she asked, a bit nervous. She looked at their surroundings and most of the people are outside, they’re the only one who is inside. But she didn’t get an answer, instead, Enjorlas hug her. “W-Why?” she pushed him slowly, she sighed. “It’s been four months since we ended our relationship and now you hugged me.” she said.

“I was wrong, my love.” he said while Elizabeth walks away from him. He didn’t look so does Elizabeth but it made her froze. _He was wrong in what? For having the war? For letting her go?_ “For letting you love me, when I didn’t have much effort for you.” those last words stung her, making her ran away from the Café. But he stopped her. “It’s too risky for you, Elizabeth.” she just looked at him. Thinking that he’s right. He’s right again.

1829

He’s right. His feelings and hers isn’t healthy anymore. With Enjorlas leading the Les Amis and Elizabeth, disagreeing with it. The tension between the both of them rises everytime it is their topic whenever they eat together at the Café or going out to do some grocery shopping.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us, my love?” he asked for the nth time. She just sighed and looked at him with disbelief.

“We’ve been going through this discussion a million times, Enjorlas. I just can’t take it anymore. I don’t want to be associated with the Les Amis. You always know that. Pardon me, my love. I’m sorry.” she said as she left him in the market with the ingredients she was supposed to cook in the evening.


	6. VI.

1832

Enjorlas let a man named Jean Valjean entered the Barricade. Elizabeth sighed knowing that the Les Amis group trusted a stranger. Valjean even presented himself to kill Javert.

Elizabeth sat down on a chair on the second floor of the Café. Not knowing when this foolish war end. She heard footsteps and saw Enjorlas on the peak of the stairs. Holding two glasses of wine in his hands. He handed the other one to Elizabeth which she gladly accepted it. “Where did this came from?” she asked as she took a sip.

Enjorlas sat down and drinks his own, “At the kitchen. It looks like Grantaire keeps all his alcohols inside the Café.” he said while Elizabeth giggles then sighs. “Just like old times?” he asked which she nods in return while enjoying the wine.

After having a few drinks and laughs, they slept on the floor together. Holding each other’s arms. Suddenly, Elizabeth woke up with the sunlight striking on her face but with no one beside her. _Was it just a dream?_ she thought. She proceeds downstairs, looking for him. That’s when she heard a gunshot and saw that Corfeyrac is panicking. “What is happening?” she whispered while approaching the men. Corfeyrac and Marius then gets the body of the lifeless Gavroche. “Oh god, no.” Elizabeth said and came towards Gavroche. Checking if he’s still breathing but she thought it’s now useless…

“You at the barricades! Listen to this… The people of Paris sleep in their beds… but you have no chance- no chance at all. Why throw your lives away?” the Army Officer said with a loud voice. Elizabeth is now shaking, not knowing what to do.

“Let’s die facing our foes… Let others rise…” the men of Les Amis starts to form to shoot at the Army, “To take our place…” this time, Elizabeth hides inside the Café. Making sure that the soldiers will not find her. “Until… the earth… is free!” that’s where the mixture of gunshots and bombs from different weapons are heard. She covers her ears while Enjorlas keeps on shooting at the men with the red uniform.

Enjorlas and the rest of the Les Amis goes inside the Café once they were out of weapons to use. “Make sure to axe off the remaining steps… Elizabeth… Elizabeth!” he shouted while the soldiers are breaking in the Café. “No… No… No… Where is she?!” he finds her but unfortunately, they need to go upstairs.

Elizabeth on the other hand, keeps on praying and hoping that this will end soon. She sighed. That’s when she heard gun shots. Again. Then it became silent.


	7. L'Épilogue

1833

Elizabeth attends Cosette and Marius’ wedding. It’s been a year after recovering from the war, a lot has changed ever since. It took some time for Elizabeth to recover from the battle. After the wedding, Elizabeth greets the newly married couple and headed towards to the man she still loves.

She swept the dust on Enjorlas’ gravestone. She can’t believe that it’s been a year since he left her…

_The whole Café has become quiet after hearing several gun shots near her. She was frightened and trembling, rushing to see if Enjorlas was okay. She stood up to the place where she hid and hurriedly goes outside the Café’s back door. She was thankful for it. And saw Sarah and the rest of the women hiding._

_The soldiers goes out of Place St. Michel as if nothing happened and left the bodies of Les Amis everywhere. Elizabeth goes out first and finds Enjorlas, hanging on the window._

The image of Enjorlas’ death keeps on replaying on her mind. She had a hard time forgetting it… and forgetting to love him too. But her heart and mind healed. Accepting the fact that what they had was a bit silly as he knew that Enjorlas will rather talk about being a Republican than being with a girl. But she felt special. Atleast twice… with him.


End file.
